Almost Was
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: It's HIS anniversary and Harry reflects on what could have been


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Severus Snape or Alan Rickman.**

**Author's Note: Got the newest version of Alan Rickman's biography. It was as badly written as the first but with a few different pictures, the only compensation. I have to say, Maureen Paton is a terrible writer, in my opinion. She uses constant repetition is the same chapters, sometimes even in the same page, and is biased in her infatuation of Alan Rickman. I know I have my faults and am not always the best writer myself but hers was a terrible piece of writing. **

**I thought the newer version would have had shown some improved writing skill but I was proved wrong, very wrong.I would love if someone with some SKILL wrote a PROPER biography so we can all enjoy reading about the great actor WITHOUT literature that makes you want to fire the book across the room.**

**Tip for Ms Paton: Stick with theatre reviews, stop embarrassing yourself.**

**I've gone very off the point, I'm sorry for the rant, I'm usually not that angered by much of anything. Anyway. On with the fic'… which may not be a great bit of literature, but at least I'm not trying to make some money out of it.**

**ZZZZ**

Almost Was

**ZZZZ**

It was nearly midnight.

Harry sat back and thought on what to for this anniversary. Tomorrow was His anniversary, their anniversary While he sat, drink in hand, he thought back to the day it happened.

**/Flashback/**

Harry, 20 at the time, was duelling with Snape as part of his on-going training. Voldemort could strike at any time now, he had to be ready.

As he tried to dive away, he was hit by a body binding curse as fell flat on his face.

Snape undone the curse and helped him up. "Look, Potter. You've got the curses and spells down solid but you've got to be faster!" Snape breathed heavily. "You have to keep your eyes peeled for anything – Death Eater from behind, tripping over something, stray curses. My last spell for instance. You weren't looking at where I threw it. If you had jumped the other way, it wouldn't have hit you at all."

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted," Harry apologised.

"You will be when you face Him as well, more than likely. I think he might attack in the early hours."

"Oh great," Harry said sarcastically.

Snape frowned. "I suppose we could stop for tonight."

"Thanks." He flopped down on the couch. "You staying for a while?"

"I suppose…"

"Good." Harry scooted over to make room for the older man. He looked at the clock. "Damn, it's only 7."

"What have you been doing that's gotten you so tired. I don't so you doing much else than what I train you to do."

"I do plenty of other stuff, thank you very much. I just haven't been sleeping very well because of," Harry trailed off.

"Because of what?"

"It doesn't matter, I've just been having weird dreams."

"What about," Snape asked curiously."

"Oh, nothing much. They're stupid."

"But they keep you awake. So talk!" Snape said in a tone that said he was not going to drop it until Harry told him.

"Promise you won't kill or hex me?"

Snape rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"Okay. Well I've been dreaming about… about…oh bugger it! I've been dreaming about fucking you everywhere possible. And I think I love you."

Snape stared blankly at him. After a few seconds he came to his senses again. "You what?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid. I'm an idiot."

"No, Harry. I'm just surprised… Very surprised."

"Oh. So what do you think?" Harry asked nervously.

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well… I think I might love-"

"There you are, Severus," Dumbledore called from the doorway. "I need to discuss some of our plans for next week."

"Of course Albus." He turned back to Harry and smiled. "I've had dreams too. See you later." And he left.

Harry smiled. He was looking forward to later when he would see Severus again. 'This should be interesting' he thought.

Tired as he was, Harry could not sleep a wink, was waiting for Severus to come back. At nearly 1am the door creaked open. Harry's head snapped up from the book he was reading.

"Harry?"

"Albus? What is it?" Harry asked annoyed that it wasn't Severus.

"You won't be having any training tomorrow," Dumbledore sniffed.

"Why? What is it? What's happened?"

The Headmaster looked grave. "Severus was found out by Voldemort. He was summoned soon after we left you and he was found dead two hours ago. We did all we could but he was already dead. I have to go, Alistair was looking for me."

**/End Flashback/**

As midnight came, Harry closed his eyes.

Harry curled up in a ball clutched his chest. Sobs wracked his body as he mourned a lost love and cursed the world for taking him.

'So that was it' he thought. All today is, is a reminder on an interrupted confession and a dead love.

**Please review!**


End file.
